


Bad Habit

by lalunaoscura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cam Girl AU, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Slow To Update, Stripping, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: Marinette left her home in China to graduate in Fashion Design and she is really struggling to achieve her dreams. But the thing was that her landlord raised her rent, everything started to get too expensive, her commissions weren’t helping like before and she really didn’t want to bother her parents asking for money when they already had her grandparents to help.And that’s how her coworker, Lila, suggested her something, hm, unusual.“Why don’t you try to be a cam girl?”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 40
Kudos: 168
Collections: Smutember 2020





	1. Day 1 — Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> hellow, everybody, and welcome to the "I'm stressed af so let's write" session!  
> I wrote this that was supposed to be an one shot and now it's a mess like my life ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ  
> it's poorly edit bc it's 1:16 am and I need to sleep (pfff what is sleep????) so I'll edit this tomorrow. Or one day.  
> Since my life is still chaotic, I don't know then I will update this but... I WILL  
> I'm using the smutember prompt's from the Miraculous Fanworkers serve to guide myself, let's see what this is going to be...  
> please leave a comment, let me know what you thought!! This chapter is more plot developing but I hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> Thanks Quantum for the help with describing the lingeries! <3

_Baby, got our head down_

_Baby, got our head down to the ground_

_Looking for a stranger_

_Looking for a stranger to love_

* * *

Whoever said that the college days were fun... Marinette wanted to kill them.

Because, to be honest, how college is supposed to be fun when you were a) stressed as fuck with the bazillions of classes, exams and deadlines to comply? b) struggling to pay for rent and food?

Okay, maybe it was her idea to leave China to go to Paris and study fashion design, but her first choice was Milan (since her grandma lived there), but she couldn’t get the scholarship.

So the second choice was in France. Her plans were getting an internship in some fashion house or even a boutique, but since she needed to eat, she got stuck working in a bakery - not that she minded, she helped her parents in their bakery in China a lot.

But the thing was that her landlord raised her rent, everything started to get too expensive, her commissions weren’t helping like before and she really didn’t want to bother her parents asking for money when they already had her grandparents to help.

And that’s how her coworker, Lila, suggested her something, hm, _unusual_.

“Why don’t you try to be a cam girl?”

“Wait, what?” Marinette almost dropped the slice of cake she was packing to her customer.

“Cam girl. You know, that girls that live stream they mastur-”

“I know what a cam girl is!” Marinette tried to let her voice down. Was Lila insane? How could she suggest this? “Lila, what is wrong with you?”

“What? They pay a lot and you need the money.” She shrugged. “I did for some months, how do you think I paid for my clothes and car?”

“Wasn’t your ex-boyfriend that paid for it?”

Lila looked at her like she was too pure for that world - which probably was true.

“You need to have a lie to why suddenly you got money. You don’t want anyone to know about your secret job, you know?” She winked to Marinette and walked to the table where new customers sat.

Marinette tried really hard to forget Lila’s suggestion, but seeing her bills piling up, one more increase in rent made her grab her laptop and research a bit more about cam girl and how it worked.

She always could beg to live with Nino, her childhood friend, but she knew he had a girlfriend and she really didn’t want to interpose his privacy. Marinette read all the information she could find and even found a cam girl that promised to answer all the questions people who want to try this universe.

Marinette sent her some questions and went to bed, trying to not think too much about it. Her heart was beating fast and sweat dripped down her forehead. She was too hot and her room was suddenly so small, was it an anxiety attack?

She grabbed her phone, saying fuck it for her sleep since it wasn’t coming, and opened her email. It was from the cam girl with a link for the website she worked.

_Send me a dm in my profile and I will love to help you! I know the feeling, I am working with it to pay for my mom’s treatment!_

_I hope to see a text from you. (:_

She hesitated, her thumb hovering over the link. She couldn’t, right? It was insane. She… she was really considering being a cam girl just because she couldn’t pay some bills? Just because she was too ashamed to ask her parents to help her?

She threw her phone to the side and took a deep breath. She would try to find a new job and give herself a month. If… if she didn’t get money, she would consider the cam girl option.

A month passed and guess what? She couldn’t find a job and her bank account was begging for mercy, even with her saving as much as she could. At night, when she opened her fridge and couldn’t find anything to eat, she broke down.

Her classes were kicking her ass so was stress. She needed help, options.

Marinette grabbed her phone, ready to call her mom, and beg like a little girl who just fell in the playground and scratched the knee when she saw a new email from the cam girl.

_Hey, lady! It’s Ryuko._

_You didn’t send me the dm… I got worried. Is everything okay? Did you find another way to pay for the bills? I hope you’re okay. <3 _

_If you want to talk more about the cam girl thing, dm me, okay? Link for you :)_

Marinette bit her bottom lip, hesitating. The opportunity for her problems was right in front of her, in that link. It wasn’t the worst thing to do and she could stop the moment she wanted, as soon as she got a job. It was to help her at _that_ moment only. Three months, six maximum.

Before she could think too much and change her mind, she clicked in the link. With her hands shaking and taking more time that would be needed she started to register herself on the website.

 _Nickname_?

She stopped, lowering her phone and biting her bottom lip. This was insane. She was going insane, that’s the only explanation. She didn’t need to be a cam girl, she needed lucky-

 _Lucky_.

Taking a deep breath, she typed Ladybug in the blank space for the nickname answer and finished her register. Asking some questions wouldn’t hurt, besides, it was not like she was agreeing to be a cam girl just because she registered on the site.

When it was done, she opened Ryuko’s DM and texted her. She replied soon, saying that she has some time before her new session and that Marinette was invented to see for free if she wanted to see how it works.

Marinette, first, begged for some answers. Ryuko was so kind and answered each one the best way possible. She explained how the Miraculouses - the tokens that people would pay for her work and how a Kwami - a mod, a person that would trade her Miraculouses to real money and would moderate her chat - could help her.

Ryuko also explained that her identity could be secret and that if someone bugs her to reveal, she could block and denounce the user. She was gentle, trying to not scare Marinette and show her that it wasn’t that horrible - as long she was careful.

[Ryuko 🐉]: It’s like a roleplay session. When I put on my mask and start my sessions, I’m not my “civilian” self. I’m Ryuko.

[Ryuko 🐉]: It helps me to separate both of my life.

[Ryuko 🐉]: Huge tip: you don’t want people in your life to know what you do. So… if you’re interested in joining this life… a mask is a life savior.

[Ladybug 🐞]: Yeah, this sounds a good tip.

[Ladybug 🐞]: I’m a little scared, tbh.

[Ryuko 🐉]: Totally normal. My first session? I almost died inside. I was so nervous I didn’t… hm, tmi! But you get used to it. Like I said, when you’re in front of a camera? You’re not _you_. You’re _Ladybug_.

[Ryuko 🐉]: Also we have support. There are mods for chats and they do an amazing job. If some comment has your triggers, just let them know and they will take care of your messages.

[Ryuko 🐉]: I need to go to my session now… if you want to see how it is, here is the link!

[Ladybug 🐞]: Thank you for the answer and for being so kind.

[Ladybug 🐞]: I will... consider your advice and your invite.

[Ryuko 🐉]: Hope to see you there!

[Ryuko 🐉]: If you feel comfortable enough ;)

Marinette closed her eyes and caressed her temples. What was her life? She really texted a cam girl, talked with her about her job for minutes, asking questions like she was really curious to join this universe? Like she would do it?!

Sighing, she grabbed her phone again and walked to the kitchen. Grabbing the pack of beers she won from Lila and was saving for extreme situations - this is one, right? - she walked to her living room and sat down on the couch.

“I lost my mind. That’s the only explanation.” She said as she opened one beer and drank half of it in a sip, cleaning the drops that dripped down her chin with the back of her hand. “That’s the only _plausible_ explanation.”

She walked around her living room, side to side, tugging her hair and drinking beer after beer, her mind trying to find another way to pay her debts and stay in Paris until she finished her studies that didn’t involve selling her organs or begging for her parents for money.

“Fuck it,” she said as she grabbed her phone again. Her hand was shaking as she opened the link the girl sent in the incognito mode and logged in her account.

_Ladybug 🐞entered the live!_

“Oh, hello, little Ladybug! Such a pleasure to have you here. I hope you enjoy what you see! Everyone, this is my new friend and she is _so_ curious to know how this works. So, let’s be gentle and show her, okay?”

Marinette’s eyes widened when she looked at Ryuko. She had short dark hair, angled bob style. Her face was covered with a mask with red and black details and a golden dragon on the right side.

She wore a black lace bra accented with a muted dark lilac. Two thin straps of black elastic ran from the center of her breasts and up to meet the thin black straps that ran over her shoulders. A golden cuff accessory clasped around the base of the ‘v’ at the center elastic straps with two strands of tiny pearls. She wore a matching black lace thong that had thick lacy sides, which were accented in a dark lilac lace and accented the curves of her hips.

She was beautiful - and she had a huge purple dildo in her hands.

“Hmmmm, so as I can see, everyone wants it inside my mouth first. Aren’t you so eager to see my pretty mouth being fucked?”

Marinette whimpered with the comments. She didn’t know the gender of Ryuko’s viewers, she could only assume, but it looks like there were women and men. They were praising Ryuko, saying that they loved her and that she was beautiful, some of them begged her to lick and give the dildo in her hands a blowjob.

“You all are so demanding today.” Ryuko smirked as she crossed her legs, making a show that made some miraculouses being donated to her. Marinette sat on her couch watching as Ryuko wrapped her tongue around her dildo’s tip in a teasing way.

Her miraculouses rate increased significantly.

“So, what do you want? Deep throat? Yeah?” She bent to read the comments on her screen. “Yes, I can see. You love when I choke with dick, you love to see my slutty mouth being fucked raw, to see drool over the dildo before it fucks my wet pussy. But you know I’m gentle to new viewers and my Ladybug here is new, so, since today I have a special guest… It’s her choice what I will do.”

Marinette dropped her phone and cursed loudly, watching as she was tagged by tons of users, all of them begging her to ask Ryuko for a deep throating show. She didn’t know what to do and when she saw a notification in the corner of the chat, she opened to see a message from Longg, Ryuko’s kwami.

[Longg 🐉]: Is there something you want her to do, miss Ladybug? She told me you could ask for everything.

Marinette shivered and bit her bottom lip. She didn’t know what to do or what to reply, this was insane. She was still too sober for that and her heartbeat was insane.

She closed the DM chat and watched as Ryuko talked and teased the dildo to her viewers. She looked calm, even relaxed as she slid the dildo down her chest until it was between her legs over her panties.

“Say to me, my pretty Ladybug…” She looked at her camera and Marinette could feel the warmth from her focused eyes. Their color was so vibrating and vivid that Marinette felt like Ryuko could read her soul. “What do you want?”

Marinette gasped, feeling arousal running down her body. She cupped her breast over her shirt and squeezed, closing her eyes as she threw her head back and hit the back of her couch.

She grabbed her phone with her both hands, opened the session’s chat and typed something she never thought she would type for a random cam girl.

[Ladybug 🐞]: Fuck your pretty pussy for me, my queen

Ryuko smirked when she saw the text, raised from the chair and put her dildo on it. Looking at the camera with a beautiful side smirk that made Marinette blush and cup her breast under her shirt this time - she could feel how hard her nipple was since she wasn’t wearing a bra - Ryuko put one leg on the chair, right next to the dildo, and started to tap her fingers against her legs gentle, raising until she reached her hip. Looking at the camera, she lowered down her panties until they hit the floor and she showed her wet pussy to the camera, opening the folds so everyone could see how horny she was.

Marinette whimpered and bit her bottom lip. For a second, she saw Ryuko’s miraculouses rate and her heart flipped with the value. In only 30 minutes of a live stream, Ryuko had raised enough to pay Marinette’s rent.

A moan made Marinette look at the screen and when she saw Ryuko pumping the dildo, the comments were insane. Marinette couldn’t look away from the woman, though. She was so beautiful and sexy as she teased her entrance with the dildo’s head.

Little by little, she lowered herself until she was sitting still on her chair, the dildo inside her pussy as she opened her mouth in a silent ‘O’. A moan escaped her mouth and she put her hands on the arms of the chair and started to move her hips up and down, fucking herself while moaning and gasping.

“Hmmm, I wish you were here, my pretty Ladybug. I would ride you so hard. Bouncing up and down on your lap as you fuck me good. Your hands on my breasts, your mouth kissing and marking my neck, making me moan and n-needy, _aah_ !” She gasped and started to fuck the dildo harder. “I’m so wet, can you see?” She brushed her fingers on her pussy and showed it to the camera. “See how I’m wetting the dildo? Hmmmmm, _Lady-ladybug_!” She closed her eyes and moved her hands to hold the desk in front of her.

Marinette couldn’t take her eyes off her. The way she moved, the way she said those dirty words, the way she talked to her viewers like they were watching her, like they were _fucking_ her. It was something so interesting to see and she felt something inside her burning.

She needed that. She needed, at least, to try. To be the one in front of the camera, fucking herself, teasing random adults and since the money was something she desperately needed, well…

“You can do it, my pretty Ladybug…” Ryuko moaned and stared at the camera in that way that made Marinette think she was in front of the beautiful woman that was fucking that dildo. “You can do whatever you want.”

Marinette put one of her hands inside her panties, feeling how wet she was. With Ryuko’s moans filling the room, Marinette fucked herself to a random woman in front of a camera, cumming hard at the same time as Ryuko.

She panted, licked her lips and opened the support tag. Still feeling the afterglow all over her, she typed the “I want to be a streamer” option and clicked it.

“What am I doing?” She asked herself.

And before sleep, she didn’t find the answer yet.

*

[Tikki 🐞]: Hello, Ladybug! I’m Tikki, your new kwami!

[Tikki 🐞]: Miraculous is so glad you chose our site and decided to be a streamer for it!

[Tikki 🐞]: I’m here to help and guide you over this new moment of your life! It will be a pleasure to help you ;)

[Tikki 🐞]: Let me know when you’re available to chat!

*

Marinette was walking with Lila by her side, but her mind wasn’t following her coworker's rants as they walked in front of stores. She was still thinking about what she saw last night and how Ryuko looked so beautiful and comfortable and how much she raised in just one session.

She knew that new girls could get very lucky and be popular soon or flop. Ryuko was one of the popular ones and what she raised was enough to pay Marinette’s rent for two months.

Marinette was thinking about if she should try, at least once, when she saw an object that got her interest. She walked to the store, listening to Lila calling her, but she ignored her until she grabbed it.

The red with black dots mask was like the answer to her doubts. She… she needed the money and it would be a way to help her. Besides, it would be only for a few months, right?

“A mask?” Lila asked, a little breathless. “You ran like crazy for a mask?”

“It’s important.” Marinette said as she walked to pay for it.

“Is it for a costume party or some nerd roleplay thing?”

Marinette swallowed hard, feeling nervous and wanting to freak out and scream. Was she doing that? For _real_?

“Something like that.”

 _It would be just for some months_ , she thought as she paid for the mask. _Ladybug will be dead in six months, maximum_.

*

And that was the lie she told herself two years ago. For two years, she hid herself under Ladybug’s mask and somehow, became popular. Ryuko and her were great friends and they did meet without masks once - Kagami was a sweet and lovely friend.

It was Wednesday, my dudes, and Marinette was chilling after lunch with her friends, her sketchbook on her lap as she drew one new lingerie setting.

“Another one?” Alya looked over her shoulder. “You don’t have, like, a hundred of lingeries sets?”

“It’s what I do for a living, Alya.” Marinette laughed. “I tried to commission my clothes but people love my lingeries designs, what can a girl do?”

“That’s true. I’m just curious to know what your customers do with your lingeries. Oh, maybe you sell lingeries to strippers!”

Nino poked Alya’s cheek.

“Enough, babe. We have kids in the area.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, ignoring his physics homework to stare at the couple that was laughing.

“I know some things, okay? Just because I was homeschooled doesn’t mean I didn’t have a computer and privacy.”

They laughed and Marinette rolled her eyes, playfully.

They got back to their tasks, Marinette with her lingerie, Adrien with his homework and Nino showing Alya his new songs set. Everything was calm and lovely until Alya opened her mouth and said:

“If I could roleplay, I would be a cam girl.” Alya laughed and Marinette choked on her water. Nino patted her back gently as Alya frowned. “Girl?”

“Sorry, I was distracted.” Marinette forced a smile and drank a small sip of her water. Adrien raised his head from his book and frowned.

“Cam girl? What is it?” Adrien asked and Nino, Alya and Marinette looked at him like a third eye grew on his forehead. “What?”

“Do you really not know what a cam girl is?” Nino whispered shocked.

“No…?”

“Do you watch porn?” Alya almost screamed and Marinette covered her friend’s mouth with her hand.

“What Alya wanted to ask, Adrien, is…” Marinette took a deep breath. “Nino?” She begged without any idea how to answer.

“I got it, don’t worry.” Nino said, typing on his phone. Adrien’s phone vibrated and he grabbed it. “I sent you a link and please open when you’re alone.”

Adrien looked at the link, rolled his eyes and deleted the message.

“You guys are just trolling me. This is Rick Astley’s video link.”

Before they could reply, the bell rang and Nino raised from the bench.

“So, who is ready for more productive classes?”

They all groaned and Nino laughed.

*

It was almost midnight when she locked her sewing studio door and walked to the computer already set and ready for her live. She sat on the chair, turned it on and smiled when her viewers started to praise.

“Sorry for taking so long, I was getting ready for you.” She smiled and raised from the chair, pushing it to the side and walking slowly, rocking her hips slowly until she reached the bed. She sat down and crossed her legs.

“So, what do you think of my look today, huh?”

A red mask with black spots accented her bluebell hued eyes that she had applied a smoky eye look to. Her lips were painted in a rich wine red. The lace lingerie set accentuated her curves with its geometric design. The ensemble wrapped around her neck, forming a lace collar and came down around her breasts to a point.

A diamond-shaped peekaboo cut-out showcased her cleavage and lack of a bra, while her rosy nipples peaked through the lace. A thin elastic strap wrapped around her waist and beneath her underarms, holding it in place. A matching lace crotchless thong ran around her hips, showing off her pussy. Her pink folds glistened in the light when she spread her legs for the camera.

Her phone was by her side so she could keep track of her comments and she smirked with all the praises and money being donated for her. Her hand teased her clit and she moaned.

She moved her head to the side and saw a name that always brought a smile to her lips.

_Chat Noir entered the live!_

*

On another side of Paris, in a room inside a penthouse, Adrien Agreste took a sip of wine as he watched his lovely lady touching herself and his hand cupped his dick as he got comfortable to watch her show.


	2. Day 2 — Strip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to finish this since friday but they didn't. shut. up.  
> Ok, so like the show, what the fuck is chronological order lmao So! This is the flashback chapter that explains a bit how Adrien found Ladybug and how they got along~ hope you all enjoy!  
> Thank you Quantum and Millie for all the support and for beta this mess ❤️
> 
> ps: I swear there is porn in this mess and if I listen to another strip song or watch another strip video I swear I will freak out

_Take off your clothes_

_Give me your trust_

_Look me in the eyes and confess your lust_

_Get on your knees_

_Beg me to stop_

_I promise I'll love you if you do it_

_So do it for me_

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a beautiful young girl, confident of her desires and wants, had a dream and was focused on her future and didn’t want to starve or beg for her parents to give her money when they couldn’t.

And that was the only, _only_ reason she was wearing a too tiny and lacey lingerie she had bought for a date months ago and was standing in front of a set-up camera to record a video of herself masturbating.

She had asked Nino, her childhood friend, for advice on good cameras, how to do a good illumination, how to have a good audio and she lied that it was for her classes. She had asked Ryuko millions of questions about how to do it right and begged Tikki for ideas on her trial videos.

Both had said: be yourself.

Kind of hard to be yourself when you were recording… yourself… fucking youself… to _strangers_.

Ryuko said it was okay to be nervous the first time, and she didn’t have to be perfect. Some of the viewers liked the nervous one because it looked more sincere and amateur.

She had had sex before. She had made love and fucked and masturbated. She did her research, she watched amateur porn and saved some naughty gift sets on _Tumblr_ because they looked nice.

She could do it. She just had to pretend she was recording a video for some lover during a very heated sexting session and she would be okay.

Marinette looked at the dildo in her hand and squeezed it. She walked to the mirror in her studio, checked if her mask was well tied, and walked to the front of the camera. She pressed the button to start recording and gave a wicked smile at the camera.

“Hello, my love. My name is Ladybug and I’m here to pleasure _you_.”

*

“Dead.”

Adrien groaned, the pain running all over his back as he looked over. Kagami had her saber against her shoulder, hips tilted to the side, and he could bet that under her fencing mask she was smirking.

“Mind on the match, Agreste. You’re making everything _so_ easy that it’s not fun anymore.”

He rolled his eyes, even if she couldn’t see and got up, grabbing his saber. He got himself in position and Kagami lowered her saber.

“Want to vent?” She said as she got into position too.

“Same old thing.”

“Your father.”

“Yep.” He attacked and Kagami dodged easily. “He wants me to come back to model for him and guess what?”

“You’d prefer to die.”

“Yes. I’m just stressed. I mean, we made a deal. I would model for him until I get into college and then he would let me get my degree and _if_ I wanted to model for him again, I would let him know.”

“Which is not the case.” Kagami attacked and this time Adrien was expecting her, because he moved out the way. “Finally a decent opponent!”

Adrien rolled his eyes and attacked her again.

Like every Saturday, after training, they went to a bakery to eat something and chat until Kagami had to leave for work. Kagami grabbed her black coffee and took a really long sip, sighing after.

“I don’t know how you can drink that horrible thing.” Adrien teased her.

“I don’t know how you can drink this sugary thing. Yikes.” She lowered her cup and sighed as she grabbed her phone. Adrien watched as her expression lit up and she smiled sweetly like his drink.

“Luka?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m not in love, she said.” He teased as he ate a bit of his _pain au chocolat_. Kagami shoved him and he laughed. “You’re so in love, Gami.”

“I am not! We’re just getting to know each other. Besides, he is helping me a lot with my mom.”

“How is your mom?”

“You know, acting like a bossy bitch. She’s still acting like we still have all the money in the world, and she’s having difficulty accepting she is sick. So, she’s herself.” She shrugged and Adrien put his arm around Kagami’s shoulder, giving her a weird side hug. She put her head against his shoulder as she replied to Luka.

“I’m glad you have Luka. He is nice, I like him.”

“And he likes you. He wants us to marry and then adopt you.”

Adrien laughed and shook his head. Kagami put her phone on the table and grabbed her cup again.

“Gonna grab more coffee. Want something?”

“I’m okay.” Adrien said and she got up, walking to the balcony to ask for more coffee. Adrien grabbed his cup to drink more of his coffee and clicked on Kagami’s phone screen to check the hour.

There was a weird notification on the screen and Adrien tried to not read it, but it was right under the clock.

_[Ladybug_ _🐞_ _]: I reached 1k on my new video!_

He blinked a few times and drank another sip of his coffee. He knew Luka had a band and they were trying to hit a certain view count, it must be him sending her some news. But what a weird nickname for Luka, to be honest.

“So, I was thinking.” Kagami said and sat down. She grabbed her phone and checked the screen, smiling a bit as she replied to her text. She put her phone inside her pocket and looked at Adrien with a huge smirk.

“Oh, no.”

“Oh, _yes_. You’re stressed, I’m stressed, we need to have fun, and Chloé is in Greece so tonight we’re going to drink with Luka.”

Adrien sighed.

“I don’t know, Gami. I don’t want to spend the night as a third wheel.”

“You won’t be a third wheel, dork. Luka and I can behave next to each other and we promise you it will be fun. Come on, Adrien! It’s clear that we both need to relax a bit and Luka misses you. We had fun last time!”

“Yeah, I still can remember the hangover I had thanks to your boyfriend.”

“I told you Luka is immune to alcohol, you’re the dumb one that decided to make a piss contest with him and bet who can drink more.” She laughed with his expression. “Come on, tonight. Just a couple of beers, talk a bit. You know it’s a good idea and we need to have fun!”

Adrien thought a bit and then agreed. Kagami was right, it was a good idea.

*

It was _not_ a good idea.

The beginning was, but then it went down hill so fast that Adrien didn’t know what went so wrong _so fast_. He, Luka and Kagami were having a good time, drinking as they talked and ate. They were laughing and teasing and having fun.

Then he and Luka started to lose the count of how many beers they were drinking and Luka ordered a drink with rum and Adrien thought it was so beautiful and ordered one for himself too because, after all, what could go wrong?

Everything. Famous last word. Adrien was stupid.

See, there are some rules to drinking and one of them, that Adrien completely forgot, was that mixing drinks? Not a good idea. _Not. A. Good. Idea_.

As expected, Adrien got drunk and Luka was totally sober like he did not just drink rum in one gulp. Kagami rolled her eyes when Adrien started to giggle for no reason and opened her mouth to tease him when her phone started to ring.

“I have to answer this. Try to not kill each other while I’m gone.” She said and she got up, walking away. Adrien watched her and smiled.

“You’re a lucky guy. Gami is amazing.” Adrien commented and Luka nodded.

“She is. I’m very glad I had the chance to meet her.”

“Where did you meet her? I don’t think she told me.”

Luka licked his lips and smirked.

“In a cam girl website.”

Adrien threw the straw of his drink at Luka, who laughed.

“I’m serious!” Adrien adjusted his position because he was almost falling from the chair. “Stop being a dork for, I don’t know, five minutes.”

“I met her online and then we started chatting and when I noticed, I was totally in love with her. After all, how could I not love someone so incredible like her?”

Adrien watched Kagami and smiled widely.

“Yeah, Gami is incredible. Man, I miss having someone.” Adrien said and sipped the rest of his drink. “I need to get laid, I’m lonely.”

“And need. And horny. And there is only so much your hand can do, right? It gets boring after a while.”

“Yes!” Adrien raised his hands and nodded. Luka giggled. “I want to find someone like you found Gami. Date them and be with them and I just want to fall in love and make love too!”

“I can introduce you to someone and help you with your problem.”

“Seriously? A friend?”

“Something like that.” Luka finished his drink and leaned over a little so he could whisper. Adrien also leaned over to hear him. “I think it’s fair, since I stole your childhood girlfriend, you steal mine.”

Adrien choked with his beer.

“W-what?”

“There is this girl, she is so sweet and I think you both would make an incredible couple. But don’t tell Gami that I will introduce you to her, okay? She will get excited and create expectations and maybe it won’t work, since you both need to get along first. I will talk to her first to find out if she is interested.”

“Okay.” Adrien licked his lips.

“And until then, I will send you a link to help with your need to get laid.”

“I’m back!” Kagami said and they smiled as she sat down and smirked. “Did you both behave?”

“Something like that.” Luka smirked and pecked her lips. “So, more beers?”

*

If someone asked Adrien how he came back home, he wouldn’t know the answer to be honest.

He knew that Luka was such an asshole and that he couldn’t get drunk, didn’t matter how much he drank. While Adrien and Kagami had to be wasted, Luka was totally sober.

Kagami had Luka to take care of her drunk ass. Adrien was alone to take care of himself, as always.

He walked to his room with some difficulty because the room was spinning around him and he flopped down onto the bed, groaning.

“Never. I won’t drink ever again.” He mumbled as he grabbed his phone from his pants pocket to check the hour. It was almost 4 A.M. and he was glad he didn’t have to work tomorrow morning because it would be a fucking nightmare.

Little by little, he started to take off his clothes until he was naked. He spun in the bed until his back hit the mattress and he stared at the ceiling, knowing that he needed to get up and take a cold shower to help himself sober up.

But the bed was so soft that he promised himself he would get up soon to take care of himself. Adrien needed to text Luka to let him know he was home and safe. He opened the text chat with Luka and saw a link, frowning.

Then he remembered about Luk saying he would send something to Adrien to help him with his loneliness and the need to get laid.

[Couffaine]: Open it in incognito, dude. ;)

“What can it be? _Miraculous_?” He murmured and opened the link. The site loaded and Adrien let the phone fall from his hands and it hit his face, making him groan as he grabbed the phone. He sat, brushing his nose that was aching with his hand.

Luka had sent him a fucking _porn site_.

Rolling his eyes, Adrien texted Luka.

[A. Agreste]: What’s wrong with you, dude?

[A. Agreste]: I said I needed to get laid, not watch porn.

[Couffaine]: Did u at least look at the site? It’s not a simple porn one.

Frowning, Adrien opened the site again and started scrolling, noticing that it wasn’t a simple porn site. Yes, it had videos, but it was a site for cam girls/boys only. Adrien’s eyes widened as he looked over and over for the options.

[Couffaine]: For the lack of an answer, I think you found yourself in heaven.

[A. Agreste]: Fuck you

[Couffaine]: No, my bro ;)

[Couffaine]: Fuck you

[Couffaine]: (LINK)

[Couffaine]: Kagami loves her. So do I. I think you will find her such a lovely lady, she’s worth your time~

[Couffaine]: Try to not have too much fun. Check her profile, see her trial videos and if you like her, do an account and pay a month.

[Couffaine]: I promise u won’t regret it ;)

This was insane. He should focus on trying to find a girlfriend or even a one night stand, not going to a cam girl and masturbating. But it wasn’t like he would find someone right now and he was needy and lonely…

“Urgh, fuck it.” He said as he opened the second link Luka sent to him. The page loaded and his mouth went dry when he saw the beautiful girl in the profile. Her hair was dark and long, tied in long pigtails with dark red ribbons, a ladybug mask framed her face and contrasted with her blue eyes and hid some of her freckles that peppered her cheeks.

Oh. _Oh_.

He shook his head because this was insane, he could not have a crush _that_ easily. Yes, she was gorgeous and that beautiful and teasing red lacy lingerie with black dots was a vision against her creamy skin full with freckles that looked like stars. He wanted to kiss every _single one_ and yes, maybe her mouth painted with that black lipstick was so inviting that he could spend hours kissing and nibbling those lips until they were both breathless and needy and-

He never clicked on a video so fast.

Her trial video was something Adrien didn’t know he needed until he watched. He could see how she was a little unsure and nervous, not staring at the camera and didn’t have that fake confident attitude that he hated so much in porns.

She sat down on a chair, a dildo in her hands. She started to touch herself with her free hand, teasing her clit with her fingertips, her movements slow. He noticed that little by little she started to stop worrying so much and began to feel more comfortable with what she was doing. She put a finger inside herself and a choked moan made Adrien’s heart flip and heat run all over his body.

Suddenly, he was very awake. She threw her head back with a blissful expression, some of the strands of her hair glued to her sweaty face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth painted in a dark shade was half opened and would be such a lovely view having it wrapped around his dick…

“Shit.” He moaned, crawling on his bed to reach his nightstand and grab the lube inside it. He poured a bit on his right hand and he cupped his dick with it, teasing the tip with his thumb. With his free hand, he grabbed her phone and bit his bottom lip when he saw Ladybug set her dildo on a chair. She lowered her head, not staring at the camera - which was a shame, he bet her blue eyes were beautiful shining with desire - and lowered herself on the dildo, inch by inch, in the most slow and teasing way. Adrien mimicked her action, his hands moving from the tip of his dick to his balls in the same speed she was lowering herself onto the dildo, covering it with the lube.

He wanted her to be there with him, lowering herself onto him. He wanted his hand to be her pussy, all wet and needy for him. He wanted her bouncing on his lap, fucking herself on him, covering his dick with her warm pussy.

She started to ride the dildo slowly, her beautiful voice saying the naughtiest words, saying how it was fucking her so good, so hard, and so _deep_. She was still wearing her lingerie, but the bra cups were pushed down to expose her breasts, covered with freckles, and her panties were pushed to the side as she fucked herself on her toy.

While she rode the dildo, her hands wandered around her body, cupping her breasts as a needy moan left her mouth and she sat still with all the inside of herself. Ladybug finally raised her head and smirked at the camera, putting her hands on her knees and opening her legs, her need dripping down her legs. She rolled her hips slowly, making Adrien groan as he started to increase the speed of his hand, fucking himself with it harder.

“Come on, my love. Cum for _me_.” She moaned. “Fuck yourself harder like me. Pretend that I am on your lap and fuck yourself so good for me.”

He threw himself on his bed, holding the phone above his face as he planted his feet on the bed and raised his hips, fucking himself harder with the sounds of her pants and moans. She was saying all the dirty things he loved to hear between her needy whines and he never wanted to fuck a pussy as much as he wanted in that moment.

Adrien moaned, filling the quiet room with his sounds as he held his hand still and moved his hips to fuck himself harder, sometimes brushing his thumb over his head to coat more precum on his dick. He was so close and he couldn’t stop staring at his phone screen where a beautiful lady fucked herself on a dildo. Ladybug screamed as she reached her orgasm and it took Adrien three more thrusts to finally reach his own orgasm, covering his chest with his cum.

The room was once again spinning around him and he bet this time it wasn’t his drunk state, but the beautiful tease on his screen. He brushed his damp bangs to the side and took a deep breath, trying to control his heartbeat as he sat again.

Adrien shook his head to focus. He needed to clean himself, probably a shower to make the alcohol scent go away too. Maybe sober him up and totally wash the dirty thoughts about a pretty lady bouncing on his lap.

“Urgh.” Adrien groaned and hit the donate button. A login page opened and before he knew what he was doing, he already hit the register button. He used his fake email and bought tokens.

He couldn’t believe he had registered himself in a cam girl/boy website and spent money with it, but he didn’t feel a bit of regret. Actually, a warm feeling was burning inside his chest and he smiled.

He donated all the tokens he bought and subscribed himself to Ladybug. When he did it, he saw a list with her private videos that were only for her subscribers. He watched one, then another one, and both of them made him so horny that he was masturbating again.

She was so lovely. A little shy tease with beautiful freckles and incredible eyes capable of driving him insane and he just had discovered her. He hesitated to open the third video, because he should go shower and sleep.

But when he saw the cat ears on her head in the beginning of the video, he couldn’t resist and he got himself comfortable to watch it.

Maybe that shower could wait a bit more.

*

It was really early when Marinette woke up for her shift. She took a long shower and did her make up. She dressed herself and put her coffee machine to work. While waiting, she went to her studio - that was now where, in addition to designing clothes and sewing, she also used to make her cam girl lives.

She turned the PC on and opened her _Instagram_ , scrolling at it. She saw some photos of Luka and Kagami on a drinking night with a blond guy that looked familiar but she couldn’t recognize.

She opened her texts and saw a bazillion drunk texts from Kagami and she laughed out loud. The last one was: _Sorry for you friend, I’ll take care of her. L._

Typical.

Marinette logged on her Miraculous’ account and put her phone to the side, turning her face to the screen. When she saw notifications of her chat with her kwami, she frowned with the quantity. Yes, Tikki loved to talk but not _that_ much. Did something happen?

Marinette also noticed the new subscriber and then she clicked on her virtual wallet and a high squeal her mouth and she fell from the chair when she saw the quantity of Miraculouses that she won during the night.

“No, no, no, no, no, no!” Marinette screamed as she got up from the chair and walked around her room, panicking.

It… It must be a system error, right? She did not raise, like, 10k of Miraculouses in one night. A night where she didn’t _even_ post a video!

“Ok, no panicking. I need to talk to Tikki to know what is happening. Yes. _Focus_ , Marinette.”

Ignoring all the other notifications on her profile, Marinette clicked on the kwami icon and read Tikki’s messages.

[Tikki 🐞]: Hey, Lb! I hope you’re having a good night

[Tikki 🐞]: Hm, you won’t see this now but please promise not to freak out

[Tikki 🐞]: Hope you open our chat first instead of your wallet...

[Tikki 🐞]: Anyway, you may had noticed that you raised almost 10k last night... And hm, 8k are from your new subscriber. His name is Chat Noir and he made his account last night.

[Tikki 🐞]: I checked his profile and some data in the system and he’s not subscribed to any other person

[Tikki 🐞]: This is unusual, but happens, so you just got someone generous and that seems that like you, hehe

[Tikki 🐞]: I suggest you open his DM and ask him if he did intend to donate that much. I sent him a DM to confirm his donation before converting it to euros, but he didn’t reply yet.

[Tikki 🐞]: I hope you have more luck than I did!

[Tikki 🐞]: Anyway, good night, Ms. Ladybug!

Marinette groaned and slammed her head against her desk harder than she should. While moaning in pain and brushing her forehead, she opened Chat Noir’s DM. The photo was a generic one with a black cat that he got from a quick and lazy Google Images search and the date it was created was actually today at 2 A.M. Tikki wasn’t lying about her being the only subscription and his history showed that he watched three of her videos.

She opened her chats and went to the group one with Viperion and Ryuko because she had _no idea_ what she was supposed to do when someone donated _that_ much.

[Ladybug 🐞]: HELP ME!!!! I’M FREAKING OUT/1!?!?!?

[Viperion 🐍]: uh oh, it’s almost 8 am and the little lady is already freaking out

[Ladybug 🐞]: I’m serious Viper!!! I just had someone donate 8k to me?????!!? and he subscribed to me last night and this is not normal, is it?

[Viperion 🐍]: I mean, it’s not usual, yeah

[Viperion 🐍]: What did your kwami say?

[Ladybug 🐞]: She said she tried to talk with him but he’s not answering her messages yet

[Ladybug 🐞]: And that I should ask him if the donation was intentional.

[Viperion 🐍]: So go ask him if he did intend to donate that much - and if he did, you should think about a good way to thank him, little lady.

[Viperion 🐍]: Can I suggest something?

[Viperion 🐍]: I think he would love a private video call.

[Viperion 🐍]: Where you strip for him and follow his orders.

She looked at her screen and blinked a few times.

A… a private video call? A striptease for some random guy because he paid for her rent for months? She bit her bottom lip, ready to type that Viperion was crazy, but before she could, her phone rang.

Lila was calling her, which meant she was late for her shift.

“Oh, _fuck_.” Marinette turned her PC off and ran to her coffee, pouring it into her travel mug and running to her other job.

What would she do about her private one? She would have to think about it later.

*

[Ladybug 🐞]: Hello, sir! Thank you so much for your subscription and I’m glad you enjoyed what you watched enough to decide to support this little lady~

[Ladybug 🐞]: But I did notice that you donated a huge quantity.

[Ladybug 🐞]: If it was a mistake during the typing and you regret it, please, contact my kwami and she will cancel your donation and give your miraculouses back!

[Ladybug 🐞]: But if it wasn’t a mistake… let me know, sir. I intend to reward you in an incredible way~

[Ladybug 🐞]: Just let your lady know.

[Chat Noir 🐱]: Oh, _my_ lady? I like the sound of that.

[Chat Noir 🐱]: And yes, I did intend to donate that quantity for you, it wasn’t a mistake.

[Chat Noir 🐱]: I really enjoyed what I saw and I’m curious to see what else you have to offer.

[Chat Noir 🐱]: About your proposal, can you give me more details? ;)

[Ladybug 🐞]: _Miraculous_ offers a video call option, so I was thinking about a private show?

[Chat Noir 🐱]: Oh? And what will happen during it?

[Ladybug 🐞]: I will wear one lovely lingerie set for you, sir.

[Ladybug 🐞]: And you’ll tell me how to strip it off~

*

Late at night, ten minutes before the time he and Ladybug had set-up for their call, Adrien used his laptop to log into his account in incognito mode and put it on the coffee table. He poured some wine and sat on the couch, wearing nothing but his favorite sweatpants.

A loud ring filled the living room as he drank his wine. Adrien saw that ladybug was video calling him and Adrien checked if his laptop camera was well covered before accepting.

Half of his screen was black because of his blocked camera and the other half was covered with the most beautiful woman he ever saw in his life - and for someone that worked in the fashion industry for years, that meant a lot.

Ladybug smirked, her face covered by the same mask she had wrapped around her eyes during her videos and lives. This time, her hair was loose, the dark strands wet and she was wearing a robe, loosely tied.

“No camera?” She asked with a curious smile.

“I didn’t have time to get a mask today and I really want to keep my identity safe.” He replied, putting his glass on the coffee table. “I will try to get a mask during this weekend so maybe next time?”

“Oh, do you really think there will be a next time?” She teased, flipping her hair behind her back. “Aren’t you a spoiled chat?”

“Hmm, maybe if I donate enough to get the attention of a beautiful lady luck.”

“You don’t have to.” She said, suddenly serious. “You can enjoy my videos and you can donate if you want, but you don’t have to donate that much again, Chat.”

“What if I want?”

“What if I refuse?” She replied back and he smirked.

“I want to spoil you, princess.”

“You have spoiled me enough, catsanova.”

He licked his lips and bent over a bit , putting his elbows on his knees to watch her better.

“I don’t think I did, my lady.”

“We can argue about it or we can do another thing. I just got out of the shower and I put on such lovely underwear… you would love to see it.”

“So why don’t you show me then, my lady?”

She smirked and her painted lips were so tempting that Adrien caught himself approaching the screen more. She crossed her legs, the robe raising and showing more of her freckled skin.

“I love your freckles.” He said before he could stop himself and felt his cheeks burning. Oh God, what the fuck was his problem? He couldn’t behave and not be a total idiot for like, five minutes?

Ladybug laughed and tilted her head to the side, making Adrien’s heart loop. With her being _that_ cute, he wouldn’t stop being a total idiot. He needed to compose himself and soon.

“I’m glad you love them.” She said and grabbed the edges of her robe, opening it a bit to show him more of her freckled collarbone. “They’re everywhere.”

“I don’t mind. They are beautiful on you.”

Pride filled Adrien’s chest when he saw her blushing. That was what made him so interested in her, even with other girls on the site with more experience than her. He loved that sweet innocent expression that could turn into a maneater in a second with just a smirk or a pout. She was beautiful and was maybe his type, yes, but her actions, the way she seduced, were _way_ more attractive than fake moans and fake pleasure.

“Thank you, sir.” She bit her bottom lip to contain her smile and Adrien felt heat run down his whole spine. He wanted to grab her chin with his hands and make her let her lip go with his thumb, because he wanted that mouth all for himself, to kiss, to bite, until it was bruised and swollen and she was panting for him to fuck her-

“Can I ask for something, princess?”

“Of course, _chaton_. What do you want?”

“I know you said I should tell what you are taking off, but… I want you to surprise me.”

She blinked a few times and played with the necklace on her neck, a beautiful golden bell. Ladybug then smirked and grabbed her phone.

“Since you give me the control, sir, I hope I can satisfy you.”

She got up, pushed her chair to the side and grabbed a control, adjusting something. The light in the room changed to a darker red color and soon a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FN_mPSg_jk0) started to play and Adrien felt adrenaline running in his veins as she walked to the middle of the room. The camera was set to show all of her body and Adrien could see how short her robe was.

She was wearing red wine ankle boots and Adrien groaned with the vision, biting his bottom lip as she rolled her hips side to side, slowly. She smirked and flipped her hair back again. When the song lyrics started, Ladybug pulled the tie from her robe slowly and Adrien felt his mouth go dry as he watched the action with all of his concentration. Once her robe was untied, she grabbed the edges of it with her hands and took her robe off, letting it fall from her arms to the floor.

And Adrien decided that if he could choose his death, he wanted to be watching her dancing for him.

*

Ladybug was making intimate videos for a month and she never was so nervous like she was right now as she danced to a mysterious man that she only knew the voice - a dark, deep, and delicious voice.

She chose to wear sheer black panties with a rose and a black strappy bra where the cup was made of leaves and roses. To honor her new subscriber, she put her golden bell choker on and she finished her look with her ankle boots.

Like she always did when she was doing live streams or recording her a new video, she focused on one partner only. She was dancing for Chat Noir, so she pretended that she was his woman and she was giving him a surprise.

She danced to the rhythm of the song, moving her hips with the beat, her hands wandering on her body. She cupped her breasts over the bra and the choked moan that she could hear from him made her smirk.

Maybe she was new at this, but she was driving him insane.

She turned her back to him, rolling her hips as she put her hands behind herself and opened her bra. Ladybug took it off and wrapped one of the straps around her finger and spinned it a bit until she stretched her arm to the side and let it fall from her finger.

She turned again, showing her breasts to a stranger on the internet and feeling confident for the first time since she started doing it.

“You’re going to murder me.” He commented and his voice sounded hoarse and out of breath. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

“I’m glad you liked what you see, _mon chaton_.”

“I do like. Actually, I love what I’m seeing right now.”

She put her thumbs under the sides of her panties and rolled her hips, side to side, lowering herself until she was squatting. She opened her legs to expose her panties and brushed her fingers against the lace covering her clit.

“Are you touching yourself for me, my lady?

“Hmm, you should see how wet I am right now, _chaton_ , just imagining how you are right now, naked and hard as you watch me.” She raised, her hands brushing her legs as she got up. She moved her hands up until she wrapped one around her neck and squeezed as she put three fingers inside her mouth and sucked them.

“Why are you murdering me?” His voice made her smirk.

“I am not done with you yet, sir.” She whispered and while dancing, she took her panties off and walked with them in her hands.

Ladybug approached the camera, wiggling while walking to it, her eyes glued to it. When she was close, she put her free hand on the desk and leaned to approach the camera.

“Are you enjoying it, chaton?”

“A lot, my lady. You’re so beautiful and I have never been so hard like I am right now. You’re doing so great for me, my girl.”

“I’m glad, sir. You’re so good to me. So I’m going to do something for you.”

“What, baby girl?”

She walked to her chair and put it in the middle of the room, sitting on it and opening her legs to expose her wet pussy to him. Staring at the camera, she put her panties inside her mouth to gag herself, threw her head back and started to masturbate for her new patron.

*

[Ladybug 🐞]: I usually don’t take off all the lingerie or masturbate, but you deserved the show~

[Ladybug 🐞]: I hope it was worth it~

[Chat Noir 🐱]: You have no idea, my lady

[Chat Noir 🐱]: I can’t wait to see more~

[Ladybug 🐞]: Welcome to _Miraculous_ , Chat Noir. ;)


	3. Announcement

not an update - but just to let you know that I'm putting this fic on hiatus (how long still indefinitely). If you follow me on tumblr, you know why - and if not, it's just some personal problems that made me pause my longest fics.

thank you for all the support! <3


End file.
